Adventures Of DUO
by minimicky951
Summary: A series of short tales containing adventures of Duo , full of naughtiness with sweet & salty moments...Stories with Different adventures of DUO from their childhood...Second tale of this series " SPACE TRAVEL" ...have fun guys..
1. Chapter 1

_Hello friends…..Guys , I am starting a series of short tales containing different adventures of DUO …Each chapter will contain a different story but background will be same…Well, to know more just read the chapter ...  
_

 _ **The first tale of series is dedicated to "HarshHoney" on her Birthday..**_

" _Many Many Happy Returns Of the Day dear "_ _ **Harshhoney**_ _"…May God bless you with success & happiness in your life…This chap is for you & for all Duo readers as your birthday treat…Hope you all would not get bored…Once again Happy Birthday My Sweet Friend __**Honey**_ _, may you live long & stay blessed…._

* * *

 _Enjoy reading…._

* * *

 **BIRTHDAY CAKE**

* * *

 _Tou finaaly aaj mujhe moka mil hi gaya , apni iss yaado ki kitab ko likhne ka …ek aam aadami ki life kitni busy aur tensions se bhari hoti hai , ki usse kabhi khud ke liye time hi nahi mil pata ….aur zindgi ki iss race mei hum vo pal aksar kho dete hai , jo hame kushi dete hai hamari iss bhagti aur problems se bhari life mei , hame kuch palo ka sukun dete hai…..kuch pal kushi dete aur kuch rula dete hai lekin kuch pal aur hadase aise bhi hote hai , jinhe hum janbujkar apni zindgi mei samil nahi karte aur jo hamare liye koi khass important bhi nahi hote phir bhi vo pal hamari zindgi ke sabse khass aur khubsurat pal ban jate hai …mere pass bhi kuch aise yaade hai , jinhe maine kabhi khass nahi samjha thaa , lekin guzarte waqut ke sath sath mujhe ahsaas ho gaya , ki vo pal kitne khaas the…..mujhe apni life mei logo ko yaad rakhne ki zarrorat nahi padi , mai akela kafi kush thaa , aur ab bhi hu , lekin ab mujhe unn kimti palo ka ahsaas hai jo kuch sall pahle nahi thaa….. ya phir ye kah sakte hai ki , jab koi cheez hamare pass hoti hai tab hame uski kimat ka ahsaas nahi hota lekin jab vo cheez hamse dur chali jati hai , tab hame uski ahmiyat mehsoos hone lagti hai….._

 _Mai ek chote se kasbe mei rahta hu , city se thoda dur …yaha life bahut aam hai , yaha ke log seedhe sade apne kammo mei hi masroof rahte hai lekin ek dusre ki takleef mei aaj bhi sath khade hote hai….yaha koi banawati life nahi hai , sada jivan hai lekin zindgi se bhara aur kushnuma bhi…. Har place ki tarah yaha bhi ek cheez hai jo common hai….. aur vo hai Baccho (children) ki sararate…Bacche bahut shor machete hai , sham(evening) ke waqut tou sabse jyada shor rahta hai yaha…iss chote se kasbe mei kuch schools hai aur playgrounds bhi jo har waut baccho ke shor se gunjhte rahte hai….mujhe bacche kuch khass pasand nahi , aisa nahi ki mujhe bacche acche nahi lagte , lekin kuch shaitaan aise the jinse mai hamesha pareshaan rahta thaa… ya kaho unki sararato ka victim mai hi hota thaa….mere aas pass na chahte hue bhi , bacche hi bacche the….ab aap soch rahe hoge ki , najane mere kitne bacche hai….?...agar aap ye soch rahe hai , ki shaadi na karne se aap inn shaitano se bach jagaye tou aisa bilkul nahi hai….Mai tou kabhi nahi bach paya inse…..aaj bhi yaad hai vo din …. aakhir mai kasie bhool sakta hu ABHIJEET aur DAYA ko….in dono ne meri life ko badal kar rakh diya…lekin kaise…? Yahi tou mai aapko apni iss kahani mai batane wala hu….tou chaliye meri kahani ke main characters se tou mil lijiye…._

… _._

 _Mai kabhi nahi bhool sakta vo chota aur sundar sa ghar , ussi ghar mei meri kahani ke characters rahte hai….Senior Insepctor Dev , iss kasbe ke iklote police station ke Incharge, kind & Honest , unki wife Aabha , nek sundar aur sansari lady hai aur issi ghar mei rahte hai do shaitaan…Ji ha , inke dono Bete ABHIJEET aur DAYA…Abhijeet , Aabha aur Dev ka bada beta hai aur Daya chota , lekin shaitaani mei ye dono ek dusre se aage hai….jiss waqut ka kissa mai aapko baatne wala hu , uss waqut Abhijeet ki umar 9 saal thee aur Daya ka 8th birthday thaa…_

 _Vo din kuch khass thaa , Aabha aur Dev ke uss chote se ghar mei , subah se hi chahal pahal thee , chote bête ka zanamdin thaa , issliye AAbha subah se kaam mei lagi thee , bechare dono Bhaiyo ko aaj thoda jaldi uhna pada thaa ..kyu…?...ary Mandir jo jana thaa , pahle Dono Bhai apne Parents ke sath Mandir gaye aur uske baad vahi daily ki bhagdood…..Dev har roj ki tarah police station jane ki jaldi mei thaa…_

* * *

" _jara suniye mujhe aapse kuch kahna thaa…" Aabha said to his husband, actually she want to remind him something.._

" _Ha kaho kya baat hai…lekin thoda jaldi Aabha , mai late ho raha hu"…Dev replies while getting ready for work.._

" _Dekhye aaj Daya ka birthday hai plz thoda jaldi aane ki koshish karna.."_

" _Aabah mai puri koshis karunga , tum tou janti ho , chouki mei kabhi bhi koi zarrori kaam aa jata hai…. lekin mai apni taraf se puri koshish karunga…"_

" _Aur ha ..vo Daya ka Birthday cake tou yaad hai na….aapne order de diya thaa na…"_

" _Ha maine kal hi order de diya thaa , (Dev added in smiling tone) uske uss Aeroplane wale cake ke liye.."_

" _Ek baar check zarror kar lena , bahut dino se zidd kar raha thaa , iss baar birthday par Aeroplane wala cake hi chahye…."_

" _Ha baba, maine Aeroplane wale cake ka hi order diya hai…ab mai nikalta hu , mujhe der ho rahi hai.…"_

 _Dev left for Police station & Aabha gets busy in house chores, as today is party in their home & she has lots of work to do…Daya comes in kitchen , finds his mother is busy , he comes close to her & asks softly.._

" _Maa , Papa chale gaye kya…?.."_

" _Ha Daya ., unhe late ho raha thaa beta…accha chal ab tu bhi breakfast kar le….Bhai bhi aata hoga.."_

" _Maa , aapne Papa se kah diya na , mera Aeroplane wala cake ke liye…"_

" _Beta maine thumare Papa se kah diya hai , shaam ko thumara Aeroplane wala cake aa jayega , thumare Papa khud lekar aayege….theek hai…"_

" _Theek hai Maa…" Daya feels so much happy…_

 _This time Daya was insisting to his parents for Aeroplane shaped cake, his father Dev made him promised to bring that cake on his birthday , he had already shared this news with his friends & now Daya & his friends were waiting for Aeroplane cake….Abhijeet & Aabha too purchased gifts for Daya like school bag with Aeroplane picture & lunch box of Aeroplane shape , Aaaba purchased a jacket containing Aeroplane picture on its back side….Both were planning to give him surprise on his birthday…_

 _Abhijeet comes in house from his tuition class & Aabha comes close to him after seeing him coming in hall…..._

" _ABHI , beta jaldi se ek doodh(milk) ka packet tou la de….kal jo doodh laye the , vo sara phat gaya…pata nahi aisa kyu hua…..ja beta jaldi kar.."_

" _Kya Maa…aap Ramesh ko bej do na…Mai abhi tou tuition se aaya hu ab phir se jana padega…" Abhijeet replied in annoyed tone._

" _Ramesh market gaya hai sham ki party ke liye saman lane , mujhe bhi bahut kaam hai beta , Aur vaise bhi tou sara din goomta rahata hai , ghar mei tikta hi kab hai tu…ab jaldi ja , mujhe tere aur Daya ke liye kheer banani hai…"_

" _Theek hai….lekin Daya kaha hai…vo nahi ja sakta…"_

" _ABHI…aaj uska birthday hai , apne Bhai ke liye itna nahi kar sakta…"_

 _Abhijeet nodded & went for bring milk…_

 _Daya seeing his mother making Parathas in kitchen , he comes there & asks.._

" _Maa , ABHI tution se nahi aaya kya…?"_

" _Maine usse doodh lana beja hai , kal ka sara doodh kaharab ho gaya…" AAbha informed him.._

" _Kya…lekin ABHI ne tou kaha thaa , milk mei lemon dalne se vo cheese ban jata jai….issliye tou usne kitne sare lemon dale thee milk mei…" Daya said innocently…_

 _Aabha (shocked plus angry ): Kya….ABHI ne sare doodh mei nimbu mila diye….hey Bagwaan tum dono ka mai kya karu…_

 _Daya : Maa , ye ABHI ka idea thaa…._

" _tou tum kon sa kam ho…tum dono milkar najane kitne ulte seedhe kaam karte ho….aane do abhi usse , dono ki kahabr leti hu…"_

" _Lekin mai tou Birhday boy hu na…" Daya said in buttering tone.._

" _Tou iss Birthday boy ko bhi daaat lagegi.." Aabha said while pulling his cheeks softly.._

* * *

… _._

* * *

 _ **At Evening….**_

 _Abhijeet is getting ready in his room & Daya comes inside the room & seeing his brother in new black dress & using his father's perfume… .._

" _Daya tu ab tak ready nahi hua , jaldi kar hamare friends aane wale hoge…" Abhijeet asked while spraying perfume on his new dress.._

" _Ha vo mai Papa ka wait kar raha thaa…vo mera Aeroplane wala cake layege na…" Daya said.._

" _Daya , cake Aeroplane shape ka ho ya kisi aur shape ka kya fark padta hai….uski kismat mei tou katna hi likha hai…" Abhijeet said in smiling tone.._

" _Lekin mujhe vahi cake chaye , Maine tou Sameer aur Rajat ko bhi bata diya hai , ki mere papa mere liye Aeroplane wala cake layege…." Daya said in proud tone.._

" _Vo tou theek hai , lekin abhi Papa ko aane mei time lagega tab tak tu ready tou ho ja…"_

" _ABHI tumne Papa ka perfume lagaya…gandi baat…Maa kahti hai , abhi hum itne bade nahi hue hai….ye sab bade log lagate hai…" Daya said in strict tone.._

" _Daya , mai tujhse bada hu aur mai ye laga sakta hu….samjha…"._

 _Aabha comes inside the room & feeling the same fragrance in room.._

" _Ary lagta hai thumare Papa aa gaye hai….(seeing Abhijeet ) ABHI , tumne apne Papa ka body spray lagaya hai.."_

" _Maa ABHI kah raha thaa , ye ab bada ho gaya hai Papa ke jaisa…" Daya complained to his Mother.._

 _Abhijeet (angry): Daya…_

" _Kya..Abhi , mai dekh rahi hu , aajal bahut bade banane ki koshish ki ja rahi hai….lagta hai tum par nazar rakhni padegi…." Aabha said in strict tone.._

" _Ha Maa , ABHI tou uss din Papa ki gun se bhi khel raha thaa.." Daya added more as giving fuel to fire…_

" _Nahi Maa….(Abhijeet seeing Daya in anger) Daya tu…"_

" _Usse kyu daat rahe ho…..aur Daya tum bhi kuch kam nahi ho….pata nahi ye dono ladke mujhe chain se zeene bhi dege ya nahi….aur Daya thume ready nahi hona hai….Guests aate hi hoge aur tumne ab tak kapde bhi change nahi kiye….yahi ruko , mai thumare kapde lekar aati hu…."_

 _Aabha (murmur): Ye dono bacche mujhe pagal kar ke rahege…_

 _After some time Duo's friends reached at home & other guests too…Duo were enjoying with his friends but Daya was looking restless & waiting for his Aeroplane cake…._

 _Sameer : "Kitna maza aaya na un Murgiyo(hens) ko bagakar , ab tak Kernel Uncle ko pata bhi chal gaya hoga…"_

 _Rajat : Ary yaar mujhe tou bahut maza aa raha thaa , lekin agar unhone hamare parents se complain kar di tou..?_

 _Abhijeet : Kuch nahi hoga Rajat…_

 _Sameer : Ary Daya , tu vaha kya kar raha hai door par….?_

 _Daya: Mai Papa ka wait kar raha hu , vo mera birthday cake layege na…_

 _Abhijeet : Daya , aa jayega Birthday cake bhi…..abhi tu ye Pakode kha…_

 _Daya : Mai abhi aaya…_

 _Daya comes close to his mother , who found her younger son little sad…_

 _Aabha : Kya hua Daya , thumare sare friends tou hall mei hai , tum yaha kya kar rahe ho…?_

 _Daya : Maa , papa abhi tak mera Aeroplane wala cake nahi laye…_

 _Aabha : Beta koi kaam aa gaya hoga….tum andar jao , mai thumare Papa ko call karti hu…_

 _After some time Dev comes with cake , Daya feeling so much happy on seeing a huge cake box…_

 _Daya(happily) : Mera Aeroplane wala cake…_

 _Dev: Ramesh , jara cake table par rakhne mei help karo…_

 _Sameer : Kitna bada cake hai Daya…_

 _Rajat : Ha bahut bada hai…last time Abhijeet ke birthday par itna bada cake dekha thaa , ye tou usse bhi bada hai…_

 _Daya(proudly) : Mera Aeroplane wala cake hai…_

 _Sameer : Wow..yaar….maine tou Papa se apne birthday par Bike wala cake lane ko kaha thaa lekin shop wala ne kaha , aise cake City mei hi milega…_

 _Daya : Maine Papa ko pahle hi ka diya thaa issliye Papa ne aisa cake banvaya hai…mere liye…_

 _Abhijeet comes to his father & opened that box , all gets shocked on seeing the cake…_

 _Abhijeet : Ary ye tou Bear cake hai…._

 _Rajat : Kitna bada bear hai…_

 _Daya (sadly): Papa ye tou….mera Aeroplane wala cake nahi hai.._

 _Dev : Daya…sorry beta , maine tou Aeroplane wala cake hi kaha thaa , pata nahi kaise…lagta hai order replace ho gaya hai….hamara order kisi aur ke order ke sath badal gaya hai.._

 _Daya feeling sad & Aabha seeing Dev with anger & dissapintment…_

 _Dev: Maine jankar nahi kiya AAbha…_

 _Abhijeet : Ary Daya koi baat nahi….tujhe kon sa Aeroplane wale cake mei baithkar udna thaa aur ye Bear jyada cute lag raha hai…._

 _Aabha : Chalo ab cake cut karte hai…._

 _Daya cuts the cake but feeling not much happy, Abhijeet , Aabha & Dev too feeling his sadness even his friends too…._

 _After cake cutting ceremony , all presents their gifts to Daya & Daya gets shocked & feeling happy too on seeing Abhijeet's & Aabha's gift… _

" _Abhi ye tou…"_

" _Vo iss baar tujhe Aeroplane kuch jayada hi pasand aa raha thaa , tou maine Maa se kahkar , tere liye Aeroplane wala school bag le liya aur lunch box bhi.."_

" _Aur ye raha mere Chotu Daya ka gift.."_

" _Ary….Aeroplane wali Jacket…"_

" _Accha hai na…"_

" _Bahut…"_

" _Ary tum sabne bhi Aeroplane wale gifts…"_

" _Matalb…"_

" _Vo Mai bhi…."_

… _._

" _Papa , aap kya laye hai Daya ke liye…"_

 _Dev gives his gift to Daya & all gets stunned & Daya feeling too much happy on seeing a huge Aeroplane toy…_

" _Wow…..(Daya hug his father)…Luv you Papa…ye tou cake se bhi accha hai…"_

" _Luv you too beta….soory galati se cake nahi la paya.."_

" _It's ok Papa….I really like your gift…"_

" _Daya chal iss apne room mei le cahlte hai…."_

" _Ary nahi terrace par chalte hai….isse uda kar dekhte hai…"_

 _Abhijeet , Daya , Sameer , Rajat , Surya , Freedy … children left hall & starts playing with Aeroplane toy.._

" _Accha gift hai…" Aabha appreciate Dev's gift.._

 _thanku…_

 _Suddenly someone calls them & both of them comes out from House & seeing his neighbor Kernal standing there & seems in anger.. …._

" _Ary kernal sahab….aaye na , aaj Daya ka birthday hai , ghar par choti se party hai aur hum aapka hi wait kar rahe thee , lekin aap late kaise ho gaye..?..."_

" _Thumare beto ki vajah se…." Kernal said in anger  
_

" _Kya…ab kya kiya ABHI - Daya ne…?"_

" _Kya batau mai aap dono ko….aapke ye dono bête hamesha mujhe tang karte hai….abhi kal hi dono khalte hue mere garden mei aa gaye , maine pucha tou kahne lage , aaj hum food inspector wala game khel rahe hai , mai bhi kisi aur kaam mei lag gaya , jab vapas aaya tou dekha , Abhijeet aur Daya ne meri garden ki sari sabjiya garden wale kuve(well) mei phek di hai , jab maine pucha tou kahne lage , food inspector ko aapki sabjiyo mei milwat mili hai , issliye unhe destroyed kar diya..."_

 _Dev burst a laugh but instantly closed his mouth on seeing Aabha & Karnal's angry eyes…_

" _Lekin iss baat ke liye maine unhe bahut data thaa…" Aabha said_

" _Lekin unn par koi asar nahi hota…..aaj bhi dono apne dosto ke sath mere garden mei ghus gaye… jab maine kaha , aaj koi gadbad nahi honi chahye tou kahne lage , aaj hum Army officer wala game khel rahe hai , musibat mei fase logo ka rescue karege…maine soha chalo , isse mujhe koi khatra nahi ….lekin baad mei dekha , meri sari Murgiya garden mei khuli goom rahi thee , pura garden ganda ho gaya hai , abhi tak garden ki saaf saafi mei hi laga hua thaa…"_

" _Lekin Abhijeet aur Daya ka murgiya se kya lena dena…" Dev asked_

" _Ary ye bhi un dono ka hi karnama hai….maine Abhijeet se pucha bhi tou kahne laga , ye bechari Murgiya kaid mei thee …isliye hamne inhe bandhako (mortgages) ko Aazad kar diya….batao ye rescue thaa ya kuch aur…"_

 _Now it's very difficult for Dev to control his laugh , he forcefully do that , AAbha pat her head in disappointment & Kernal was boiling in anger…Dev trying to act serious & says in strict tone.._

" _Mai abhi un dono ki khabar leta hu….(loudly) Abhijeet , Daya…."_

* * *

" _Uske baad kya hua hoga , aap andaza laga sakte hai, lekin Abhijeet-Daya sudhar gaye hoge , ya un par daat ka koi asar pada hoga , aisa andaza bilkul mat lagana….kyuki ye Dono Bhai iss duniya ke aathve ajoobe hai…naughty , prankster aur intelligent bhi…aur jab itni sari khubiya kisi sararat ke liye use ki jaye , tou aap samajh sakte hai victim ka kya haal hoga.._

 _Lekin ye tou sirf suruwat hai ,agar inke sare kisse ginane baithu tou number kam pad jaye ...lekin kuch kisse tou aise hai , jo mai kabhi nahi bhool sakta…jaise mai , kabhi nahi bhool sakta vo Dog wala kissa….Uff , kya toofaan machaya thaa Abhijeet , Daya aur unke Dosto ki mandali ne…_

 _Hua ye ki…ary nahi nahi…aaj nahi , ye kissa phir kabhi sunauga , aaj ke liye itna hi kaffi hai…"_

* * *

 _..._

 _Writer closed his diary & leaned his back on chair to take some rest , he closed his eyes & enjoying the cold breeze coming inside the room through window & his mind enjoying the best memories of his life…May be next time he'll share another memory of his life with you , if you interested…_

* * *

 _So friends first chap is end here, sorry for mistakes as I wrote in hurry…_

 _Dear Honey , I know itna accha nahi hai , lekin jaisa bhi hai , meri taraf se ek choti se treat meri dear Friend ke liye…Once again Happy Birthday Dear HONEY… & advance Happy Birthday To my sweet & dear DAYA SIR…._

 _Guys , plz let me know , you want me to continue this series or not…?..._

… _.._

 _Take Care._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanku friends for your precious support & motivation…._

 ** _ayanavadg , Palaak96 , Abhi-Ya Fan , Guest , Abhi's Fan , SGJ , loveduo , masooma ansari93 , harshhoney , priya , GD , Priyanka , Luv duo ND purvi , kochu , kirti , shikha sharma..Thanku so much :)_**

* * *

 _I started this series & I got positive response too for continue this series ...I am happy that some readers liked this idea & my previous tale too … So here is second short tale of this series…..hope you'll enjoy…_

 ** _Dear SHIKHA ,_** _I_ _told you to post an OS for you...OS tou ab tak complete nahi kar payi but this Tale is especially for you...Hope you'll like it :)_

…

* * *

 **SPACE TRAVEL**

* * *

… _.._

Aaj mausam bahut accha hai…meri room ki window par , choti choti birds aapas mei khel rahi hai…kitni pyari lagti hai , inn nanhi birds ki surili aawaz aur theek aisa hi lagta hai , jab Bacche subah subah apne gharo mei School jane ke liye ready ho rahe hote hai….ab aap kahege mujhe kaise pata , mere ghar mei koi bacche tou hai nahi….ji ha , mujhe hamesha se akele rahana psand raha hai…..vaise aap log aap tak jaan hi gaye hoge , ki mai kon hu…45 saal ka thaa jab maine apne kaam se retirement le liya aur apne iss purane ghar mei rahne chala aaya….aaj se 30 saal pahle mai apne parents ke sath yaha rahta thaa , ye Town mujhe hamesha accha lagta thaa… uske baad mere father ki job ki vajah se , hum kahi aur chale gaye lekin mai iss town ko kabhi bhol nahi saka… issliye retirement lene ke baad , maine yahi rahne ka faisla kiya aur apne purane ghar ko aur apne garden ko , phir se zindgi ki ronak se bhar diya….vaise tou sab kuch pahle jaisa hi thaa , bass jo badal gaya thaa , vo the yaha ke log… ek jamana guzar gaya thaa …mere kuch dost ya tou bahar chale gaye the aur kuch yahi the par sab apni families ke sath busy ….kabhi kabhi akelapan lagta thaa , lekin phir maine farming shuru kar di….kaam mei lage rahne se , time accha bitne laga….bahut bada field hai hamara , mostly area of this field, I used for farming & little part as my garden…

Mere pados(neighbor) mei Verma Sahab rahte the… lekin ajj uss ghar mei unka beta Dev apni choti si family ke sath rahta hai…..un sabko tou aap jante hi hai…Dev uski wife Aabha , bada Beta ABHIJEET aur chota beta DAYA…inke sath rahta hai , iss pariwaar ka khandani naukar Ramesh…pahle uske pita yaha kaam kiya karte the aur ab Ramesh ….Dev aur uski Family Ramesh ko family ke member jaisa hi treat karte hai…..Mai akela rahta hu lekin jab aapke neighbor mei do naughty bacche rahte ho tou aap kaise akelapan feel kar sakte hai...sara din , ghar sar par utha kar rahte the...Subah hote hi , inke karnaame start samjho...har normal family ki tarah , iss ghar mei bhi Subah Subah baghdood machi rahti hai….aur sabse difficult work hai , baccho ko school ke liye ready karna… unke ghar ke shor se hi , mai andaza laga sakta hu, ye kaam border par dushman se ladne se bhi jyada difficult hai.. ..Aabha ka Hitler ki tarh family ke sabhi members ko guide karna aur Abhijeet aur Daya ka naye naye nakhre karna…..

...

" _aaj lunch mei gobi ka paratha chaye….milk nahi pina..ye kadwa lagta hai….mera pencil box kaha gaya…?...Maa mera socks nahi mil rahe…..meri uniform iron nahi hai….Maa Daya ne ek extra Pratha kha liya….Maa ABHI daat raha hai….Papa mere liye chocolate lana…"_

 _..._

…aur bhi na jane kya kaya….…. …na chahte hue bhi , un dono shaitano ki aawaze , mere kano tak pauch hi jati thee….

… _.._

Kabhi kabhi bahut taras aata hai uss Maa par , jo subah subah inn chote teddies ko jhelne ke liye majboor hoti hai…..ha... ab Maa ko tou apne naughty Sahjaado ko jhelna hi padega….

… _.._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

" _ye Daya kaha gaya..?.." Aabha looking for Daya in house.._

" _kya hua Aabha…." Dev asked to her.._

" _mai tang aa gayi hu inn dono se….ek tou subah jaldi nahi uthte aur uske baad inhe school bejne ke chaakar mei , meri halat kharab ho jati hai….ab dekhye na….ye Daya ko kaha thaa , jakar naha le….lekin najane kaha gayab ho gaya ye ladka…aur ye Abhijeet tou ab tak utha bhi nahi….aap hi bataye mai akele kya kya karu…" Aabha said in annoying tone.._

" _Aabha tum pareshaan kyu ho rahi ho….tum jakar breakfast banao , mei dekhta hu dono ko….theek hai…"_

 _Aabha gives a tough look to Dev & left for kitchen to prepare breakfast…._

 _..._

* * *

Bechari Aabha….phir se apne kaam mei lag gayi lekin usse nahi pata , ki uske dono sahjaade kon si sararato mei lage hai….

….

Daya hath mei tooth brush lekar , ghar ki chat(terrace) par birds ko breakfast kara raha hai….chote sahab bhool gaye hai ki unhe school bhi jana hai aur unki pyari Mummy ko jo sare ghar mei unhe doondh rahi hai aur jo kaam , ab unke pyare Papa ko handover kiya gaya hai…

...

" _ye Daya bhi na….pura ghar mei dekh liya najane kaha chal gaya….ary ha…terrace tou dekha hi nahi….zarror chote miya vahi hoge…" Dev murmur.._

 _..._

 _Dev comes in terrace & finds Daya is playing & feeding birds, his toothbrush placed on wall & he totally involved with those small creatures….Dev takes a disappointment sigh & picked up Daya in his arm…_

" _Papa…."_

" _ha Papa ke chote shaitaan….vaha aapki Mamma ne mujhe pareshaan kar rahka hai aapki vajah se aur yaha aap inn birds ke sath khel rahe ho…"_

" _mai tou inhe breakfast kara raha thaa…"_

' _ab tum bhi naha kar breakfast kar lo….varna school ke liye late ho jaoge aur phir punishment milegi…"_

" _mera toothbrush Papa.."_

 _Dev picked up his brush too & come in hall & Daya enjoying his father's ride…Aabha says in strict tone on seeing both of them coming in hall…_.

" _Daya kab se kah rahi hu naha lo…par sunnaa nahi hai…ab jao jaldi naha lo….( to Dev) aap dekhye na ...ye Abhijeet ab tak utha bhi ya nahi.."_

" _Aabha….inn dono ko tum hi sambhalo…..mujhe late ho raha hai.." Dev said.._

" _pahle Abhijeet ko tou dekh lijiye….aap tou police station chale jayege , uske baad tou mujhe hi dekhna hai…"_

… _.._

* * *

 _..._

Abhijeet….Dev aur AAbha ka bada beta…..mai kya kahu , Daya ko tou aap samjha sakte hai lekin Abhijeet ko nahi….agar aapko sach mei lag raha hai , vo sharp mind soo raha hai tou bilkul galat….Abhijeet bahut pahle hi uath chukka hai aur abhi kisi aur hi karname ko anjaam dene mei laga hai….aap khud hi dekh lijiye..

...

* * *

 _Dev comes in Duo room & finds Abhjijeet is hiding something in his Wardrobe …_

" _Abhijeet…ye kya kar rahe ho…aur ye itne sare rockets(crackers)….." Dev asked in suspicious tone.._

" _Papa vo…."_

" _beta abhi tou Diwali aane mei bahut time hai ….phir ye itne sare rockets (crackers) tum kyu laye ho…?...kahi tumne sari pocket money ka , ye sab tou nahi liya…?,,,"_

" _Papa , aap plz Maa ko mat batana….varna bahut daat lagegi.."_

" _daat ka tou tumne kaam kiya hai beta... itne sare rocket koi_ _ _Wardrobe_ mei chipa kar thode hi rakta hai….theek hai , tum apne dosto ke sath mooj masti ke liye ye sab laaye ho na….lekin beta inhe ghar mei rakhna dangerous hai…"_

" _Papa mai inhe evening mei playground mei le jaunga…abhi school se aane tak tou rakhne dijiye..plz Papa.."_

" _theek hai….lekin Papa ki kissi…"_

 _Abhijeet hugs his father with sweet smile & gives a kiss on Dev's cheeks…_

" _ary mera gudda…vaise inn rockets se phir se Kernel uncle ko pareshaan tou nahi karoge na…" Dev asked in naughty tone…_

" _kya Papa…mai bahut accha baccha hu.."_

 _Dev picked his son & starts tickling over his tummy…_

" _vo tou mujhe pata hai…mera Abhijeet kitna bhola bhala hai…..shaitaan ka nana hai tu….apne Papa ko bana raha hai…ha..abhi bataa hu tuje.."_

 _Both father & son enjoying & laughing but suddenly gets stops on seeing Hitler of the House…_

" _ab agar aap dono ka khi - khi karna ho gaya ho…tou Abhijeet jakar naha lo….(to Dev)…aur mujhe lagta hai , aapko bhi late ho raha thaa….ab bête ke sath has rahe hai , ab late nahi ho raha aapko…" Aabha said in teasing tone.._

" _vo mai …Abhijeet ko abhi ready karta hu..tum breakfast lagao.."_

 _Aabha left after giving a tough look to both of them.._

" _Papa vaise mai apne aap ready ho sakta hu…aapko Maa ke samne jhoot nahi bolna thaa.."_

" _accha….abhi batata hu thumari Mamma ko…ki Abhijeet kya kar raha thaa.."_

" _Papa…I am joking..Maa ko bich mei lana ki zarrorat nahi hai…aapas mei hi settlement kar lete hai.."_

" _nahi ABHI…mera share bhi tou hoga…" Daya said while coming inside the room with a daredevil smile on his lips.._

" _sahi kate hai sab…mere dono bête umar se kuch jyada hi bade ho gaye hai.." Dev said while shaking his head in disappointment.._

 _Daya too jumped on his father & now Dev gets overloaded with his both teddies hanging on him…soon all of them joins at dining table & enjoying their delicious breakfast…_

 _…._

 _.._

* * *

Sach mei inn dono ke school jane ke baad hi , Aabha ka kaam theek se hota hoga…..aur Kernel….bhala vo kaise bach sakta thaa inn shaitaion se..school jate waqut bhi sararat karna nahi bhoolte …Kernel was giving water to his plants suddenly Abhijeet said...

" _kaise ho TAMTAM…".._

" kya… _TAMTAM…mera_ _naam TAMTAM nahi hai…aur apne bado se aise baat karte hai…yahi sab sikhte ho school mei.." Kernel scolded him in strict tone…_

" _ary Kernel uncle….ABHI apko nahi….uss tomato ko hello kah raha thaa…hamne uss tamato ka naam TAMTAM rakha hai…" Daya said in proud tone…._

" _kya…ek tamatar ka naam…." Kernel was completely shocked on hearing tomato's name…_

" _vaise kuch gusse mei lag rahe hai…" Abhijeet said in naughty tone…_

" _kammal hai….ek tamatar(tamato) ko bhi gussa aata hai.." Kernel replied in teasing tone…_

" _ary Uncle..ABHI tou aapke bare mei kah raha thaa…..bhala ek tamatar bhi kahi gussa kar sakta hai…aap bhi na…bahut funny hai…" Daya said while laughing…_

" _ha…samjh gaya mai…tum aur thumara ye ABHI hi hamesha sahi hote ho….ab jao , school ke liye late nahi ho raha…" Kernel said in strict tone.._

" _Bye Bye Tamtam…" Duo said together…_

" _Bye.." Kernel unintentionally replied …_

" _uncle…hum tou tomato ko bye kar rahe the…"_

 _Both buddies smiles & rushed towards their school with their friends , leaving Kernel with open mouth.._

* * *

 _..._

Bacche…uff…aur agar aapko lagta hai , ye akal ke kacche hote hai tou aisa bhi nahi hai….Abhijet Daya , hamesha koi na koi sarasat karte rahte the…akela Kernel hi nahi uski pet Cat bhi unse pareshaan thee….lekin Kernel ki Cat Kernel ki hi tarah strict hai…usse bhi bacche pasand nahi aur jab bhi koi baccha Kernel ke garden mei ghus jata thaa , tou vo jor jor se MEOW MEOW karne lagti thee….Abhieet Daya aur unke dost mandali ki , pakki enemy ban chuki thee vo cat aur vo sab uss Cat ko , Tiger Cat bulate the...…

Lekin vo kahte hai na…..dushmani hai tou vaar tou dono taraf se hoga…aur aisa hua bhi….agle din evening mei , Sameer aur Rajat ne chupachap Kernel ke garden mei guskar uski cat ke liye ek trap banaya….aur vo strict Cat , ek fish ki party khane ke liye unke trap mei fass gayi…phir kya thaa….dono ne usse ek cage mei dala aur pauch gaye apne group leader Abhijeet ke pass…

….

* * *

" _ABHI..cat tou aa gayi , ab kya karna hai…" Daya asked._

" _ary karna kya hai….hamne ye jo rocket banaya hai , isme cat ko baithkar isse space traveler banana hai…simple" Abhijeet replied…_

… _.._

* * *

Abhijeet , Daya aur uske dost , kuch dino se kisi aur hi kaam mei lage hue the…un sab ne milkar ek rocket jaisa kuch banaya thaa , vo rocket paper aur cardboard se bana thaa , jiski height almost 3-4 feet rahi hogi…uss cardboard ke rocket mei , unhone bahut sare rockets(crackers) lagaye the…. jaise ki bacche Diwali par late hai…simple rockets lekin kam se kam 50…uff…ye sabi itne dino se apni pocket money bacha kar ye rocket collect kar rahe the aur finally rocket launch ka din bhi aa gaya…

Kernel ki Cat se sab bacche pareshaan the …..unka kahna thaa vo cute cat nahi balki tiger cat hai…panja marti hai aur darati bhi hai….tou Abhijeet ne usse fighter cat ko , apne iss rocket launch program mei chief guest bana liya …matlab ye rocket bina space traveler ke space mei kaise jayega….tou ye cat banegi iss rocket ki passenger….mazedaar par cat ke liye nahi _…_

* * *

" _Abhijeet ye rocket space tak nahi ja payega….itni power nahi hai yaar aur upar se cat bhi kitni moti hai…iske wait ke sath bahut height tak nahi jaya ja sakta…." Rajat said.._

" _don't worry Rajat…I know , gravitational field se bahar jane ke liye , 11 km per second ke speed force ki zarrorat hoti hai….lekin phir bhi…try karte hai..mere pass 5 rocket aur hai….aur ye bahud bade hai…ha space tak jana tou possible nahi , lekin hame nest time ke liye thoda idea mil jayega…aur phir iss tiger cat ko bhi sky travel ka chance mil jayega.." Abhijeet said in smiling tone.._

" _Abhijeet….11 km per second kitni speed hoti hai…?" Sameer asked.._

" _pata nahi…maine tou book mei padha thaa….but bahut jyda hi hogi….vaise bhi hame kya karna hai….hum tou bass ek experiment kar rahe hai…"_

" _ha Sameer….aaj hum Scientist Scientist khel rahe hai…" Daya said happily…_

" _Daya Scientist nahi Space Scientist….aur aaj hum Rocket launch karne wale hai….aur iss space travel ki passenger ye cat hai…"_

" _ary ab jaldi se iss cat ko rocket mei tou fit karo…" Freddy said in excitement.._

 _..._

* * *

Ab aap samjh gaye hoge…what are the playing today…Abhijeet , Daya & Sameer somehow adjust that cat in their rocket , Rajat is standing with his watch & Freddy adjust all rockets(crackers)….

Poor cat….vo bechari unn baccho ko aise dekh rahi thee , jaise sab samjh rahi ho…ki ab uske sath kya hone wala hai…usse samjh nahi aa raha thaa , aaj kush hona chahye ya rona….space travel jo karne wali thee ….ya kam se kam sky travel tou pakka hai….

...

* * *

" _ok…tou mai hu scientist Abhijeet ye hai mera junior scientist Daya…"_

" _nahi ABHI….Bhai scientist Daya.."_

" _theek hai…tu ye hai mera BHAI scientist Daya , sath mei Rajat , Sameer aur Freddy…aur aaj hum Panda group ka pahla rocket launch karne wale hai…welcome you all.." Abhijeet gave a speech.._

" _ye Panda group kya hai…?.." Freddy asked.._

" _hamare group ka naam hai Freddy….ok ab rocket launch ka program start kiya jaye…Rajat…time plz…"_

" _Rocket launch ka time 4 pm hai…" Rajat said_

" _lekin aaj school mei hamne 3:45 decide kiya thaa" Sameer said to Rajat.._

" _Sameer…3:45 nahi abhi 3:59 ho raha hai….ok let's start the countdown…" Abhijeet ordered & Freddy starts backward counting…._

 _..._

* * *

Aur uske baad kya hua…kya batau….Daya ne rocket ko fire di aur Rocket speed ke sath apne passenger ko lekar hawa mei udd gaya…aur phir gunjne lagi jordaar aawaze…aisa lag raha thaa , jaise sach mei Diawli aa gayi….people were seeing this colorful sputter with excitement , kernel bhi apne terrace se ye nazara dekh raha thaa….lekin koi aisa bhi thaa….. jiske bare mei koi nahi kah sakta , vo iss sab se kush thaa ya kuch aur….mujhe pata nahi uss CAT ne uss waqut kaisa feel kiya hoga…I think she got unconscious because of the excitement & adventure of this travel….well , ye bhi pata chal hi jayega….

...

* * *

" _ABHI kernel uncle ki cat kaha hogi.." Daya asked..  
_

" _Daya jis box mei vo cat travel kar rahi hai na…uske upar ek chota Parachute laga hai ...jaise rockets mei laga hota hai… vo Tiger Cat tou Parachute ki sawari enjoy kar rahi hogi…"_

" _lekin ab vo ghar kaise jayegi…? "_

" _ary usss cat ki neck mei hamne ek token hang kar diya thaa….jis par likha hai…'_ _ **Mai kernel Joshi ki cat hu aur thoda goomne nikli hu…plz mujhe mere ghar tak paucha de'**_ _…aur uss par Kernel uncle ke ghar ka , address bhi likha hai…" Rajat added in smiling tone  
_

" _chalo iska matlab vo cat kal tak ghar pahuch hi jayegi…"_

" _jab bhi pauche….lekin usse hame thanks zarror kahna chahye….free mei sky travel jo kara diya hamne…."_

 _They share a sweet laugh & again got involved in their new game…CID.._

…

* * *

...

 _After some time , a man brings Kernel's cat in his arm & kernel gets shocked on seeing his brave cat in this panic condition..._

* * *

Ha bhai cat tou brave hi hai tabhi tou , Abhijeet , Daya aur uske dosto ke iss torture ke baad bhi dari hui kam aur gusse mei jyada lag rahi thee...

* * *

" _kernel sahab lijiye apni cat…" Man said while giving cat to kernel..  
_

" _ye thume kaha mili….kab se doondh raha thaa isse…." Kernel asked.._

 _Dev too comes there with Daya & Abhijeet who were playing in Courtyard_

" _kya hua kernel sahab…aur ye aapki cat ke gale mei kya hai…?." Dev asked…_

" _ary... iski vajah se hi mujhe pata chala , ki ye cat kernel sahab ki hai….iss par likha hai… '_ _ **Mai kernel Joshi ki cat hu aur thoda goomne nikli hu…plz mujhe mere ghar tak paucha de**_ _'.." man said while hiding his laugh.._

 _Dev too smiled & looking towards Daya & Abhijeet…._

… _.._

* * *

 _..._

Kernel ki tarah uss cat ko bhi , bahut gussa aa raha thaa Daya aur Abhijeet par…kyuki cat hi nahi , Kernel bhi janta thaa , ye karnaama bhi inn dono ka hi hai….

* * *

...

" _tou issliye vo rocket liya thaa " ...Dev asked..._

" _Papa…vo tou aise hi"... Abhijeet replied innocently…_

" _jante ho Abhijeet…kabhi kabhi mai samjh nahi pata …ki tum dono bade hokar kya banoge…?..."_

" _Papa mai tou farmer banuga…aur pizza ki kheti karunga" ..Daya said happily_

" _tum tou farmer ban jaoge Daya lekin thumaa Bhai…"_

" _ABHI tou mera Bhai banega na….bada hokar bhi"_

 _Three of them smiled & soon Aabha called them for dinner…._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

Din bahr ki bhag dood ke baad , ab ye chota sa town ek meethi se neend le raha hai….lekin aaj raat , koi bahut alert hokar garden mei ghoom raha hai…ji ha Kernel ki Tiger CAT…ab tak bechari issi sadme mei hai , ki kahi phir se usse koi trap karke , Space Travel par na bejh de….

…..

* * *

 **…THE-END**

* * *

 ** _This short tale is end here…will come up with next but only if you interested.._**

 **… _._**

 ** _Good–bad…whatever is that , plz tell me…_**

 ** _Take Care._**


End file.
